Facade
by Nyna Boscorelli
Summary: Song Fic from Bosco's point of view. Rated for language. R/R please.
1. The Story

Title: Façade

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters.  I just borrow them for my stories.  Any actual lines from the TV show belong to the brilliant writers.  The song "Façade" belongs to whomever wrote the musical "Jekyll and Hyde."

Author's Note: This is my first song fic.  It's going to be about Bosco and how he REALLY feels at the end of the day.  By the way, some of this is based on actual events from the show, but I changed them a little…you'll see.  There's an added bonus to this story.  If you can name all of the episodes that I flash back to in this story, I will name a character in a future story after you and pair you with the Third Watch character of your choice.  There are 5 episodes used.  Two are from the first season, one is from the second season, and two are from the fourth season.  E-mail me your answers.  I'm going to post the correct answers on April 19 and announce the winner.  Also, I updated my story "Old Friends, New Beginnings," so make sure you check it out!  R/R please.

Façade 

_There's a face that we wear in the cold light of day._

"You're really starting to piss me off, JJ," I yelled as I ran across the rooftops, chasing the notorious drug dealer.

I followed JJ down the fire escape and tackled him to the ground.  Faith ran up as I was putting the cuffs on him.

"You think you can run from me, JJ?  Huh?  You think you're _better_ than me, JJ?" I taunted.

"Bosco, don't be an ass," Faith said, sighing.

There's a face that we hide 'til the nighttime appears.  And what's hiding inside behind all of our fears in our true self locked inside the façade.

I threw my bag on the couch as I came in from work.  Faith and I had had another argument.  We were drifting apart.  Sure it bothered me.  She was my best friend.  But had I ever told her that?  Of course not.  I put up a tough front - didn't let anyone know I cared.  Watching her go off everyday with her new partner killed me.  It should be me out there with her, making sure she was safe.  But I can't drop my guard.  I can't.  I have to leave the walls up.  It's become second nature now, hiding my true feelings.

I'm prepared to bet you what you see's not what you get 'cause man's a master of deceit.

"I had a girl, that girl was mine.  I painted her ass with turpentine.  And from that ass I hung a sign: Keep off this ass, this ass is mine," I sang.  When I noticed Faith looking at me, I added, "My dad used to sing that song."

"Oh, it's a beautiful song, really," Faith responded, turning back to her paper.

"No, really.  He said that-"

"Bos, shut up," Faith cut me off, clearly disgusted. 

I hung my head and went off in search of a TV.

Cannot tell by looking at the surface what is lurking there beneath it.

I sat behind my desk in the Anti-Crime unit, typing up the paperwork on our last collar.  "I'm gonna kick your ass!  How about that, huh?" I hit the typewriter.

I noticed Faith walking past and jumped out my chair, running to catch up with her.  "Yokas," I called through the crowded station house.  "Wait up!"

Faith turned and stopped when she saw me chasing after her.  "Make it quick Officer Boscorelli," she said flatly.

"Faith, I'm sorry."

Faith looked shocked.  She stood staring at me for a minute and then found her voice.  "What?"

"I'm sorry.  For everything.  I love you Faith - you're my best friend.  And I can't live without you."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you apologized."

Each man you meet on the street isn't one man, but two.

"You're useless," she screamed.

I hung my head and, hands in my pockets, walked out of the hospital.  Useless.  God dammit.  That's what my father used to call me.  I never thought I'd hear that word directed at me from Faith's mouth.  It cut like a knife.  I wanted to be there for her.  I didn't want her to push me away.  Maybe I should've just arrested the nurse.  Why can't I tell her that she's the only one in this world that means anything to me; the only one I need in my life; the only one who even remotely cares about me.  Why can't I let her in - let her see who I really am?

I'm certain life is terribly hard when your life's a façade.

"Well, you just did."

She turned to leave and I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to me.

"I want to change, Faith.  This guy that you see everyday out there, it isn't me.  I want to let the real me out.  I'm gonna go crazy if I don't, Faith.  Please.  Don't shut me out anymore, Faith.  I need you.  I need your help.  I meant it - you're my best friend and the only person in this world that means anything to me.  Please, give me a chance to let you in and show you who I really am."

Faith nodded slowly, "Okay.  But I have one condition."

"What?"

"We have to be partners again, all right?"

I grinned as I nodded my head vigorously.  I stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm looking forward to knowing the real you, Bos."

Look behind the façade.

The End


	2. After Note

Title: Façade

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to post the answers to my challenge.  The five episodes quoted were:

True Love (the opening where Bosco is chasing the drug dealer and Faith hurts her leg jumping across the building)

Hell Is What You Make of It (when Bosco and Faith are talking down the jumper and Bosco finds out the guys is gay)

Ohio (Bosco sings this song throughout the eppy…the scene I used was the first time he sang it in the beginning)

Ladies' Day (when Lieu goes to tell Bosco about Faith and Emily being taken hostage, he's re-typing his Anti-crime papers and cursing at the typewriter)

Lights Up (when Bosco refuses to arrest the nurse, Faith calls him useless)

Well, there you have it, the five episodes I quoted.

Smiles

Nyna B


End file.
